


Escaping to the beach

by Germanpretzels101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2pAmeIta - Freeform, Hetalia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germanpretzels101/pseuds/Germanpretzels101
Summary: Short One-shot of 2p AmeIta. Luciano and Allen fight a lot, so Luci tries to relax at the beach.





	Escaping to the beach

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, I'm aware, but kf a lot of people like this or request more, I can try my best to make a work devoted to AmeIta drabbles. That or I will write another chapter to this. Thank you for looking at this and enjoy. ♡

Luciano sat along in a beach chair along the sand, wearing trunks and a shirt under a umbrella. Finally, a moment to think for himself and more about himself without the ignorant- Annyoing sound of his roommate. Friend with benefits?

They've done it before, but they've never...kissed or hugged or snuggled or any of the romantic crap. So they were just roommates. Roommates with benefits. 

Luciano and Allen fought a lot let's just say. A LOT. But, any time they did begin to fight, it always resulted in angry sex. It was just the way to solve things without fighting more or saying sorry. 

But sometimes it didn't work and as for today, Luciano was simply done and ready for a moment of peace by escaping to the beach. Of course, his drawer in his room was left open and hinted to his disappearance.

Luciano felt the sun's warmth leave his skin and the light darkened on his closed eyes. He gave a great sigh mixed with a growl as he opened his eyes and ripped off his sunglasses to peer up. 

"You seriously thought you can escape me, you little shit~" Allen smirked, hands on both sides of beach chair.

"I thought you walnut brain wouldn't have a clue where I was." Luciano stuck a foot up to press to Allen's face and push away.

Allen's hand darted up to grab at his ankle to slide away before suddenly pulling on it to slide Luciano down closer. 

"You thought wrong." Allen glared down with a tilt of his head. He could feel the hot sun on his back, even through the shirt, in which caused his shadow to loom over Luci. 

"Why did you leave without saying anything?" Allen demanded almost. "I don't have to tell you where I go. You're not my damn guardian. I just needed seriously like two hours alone." Luciano hissed at, wheezing under his breath when Allen put a hand to his stomach to keep him from getting up.

"So you're annoyed at me?"

"Always am." Luciano snicked, smirking slightly.

Allen rolled his eyes and moved to slide his hand to his chin. "You know you're so pretty. Like- god damn pretty." 

Luciano let his eyes close partially to lay half lidded. "That so..M'. I already know I am.." 

Allen shifted his hand so Luciano faced to the water behind him. He moved to plant a kiss at his cheek, a genuine soft kiss on Luciano's tanned cheek. "Either come back home or let me stay here with you." Allen asked. 

Luciano looked down and snorted slightly. "Alright, you can stay. But you have to keep praising me, peasant. Give me a reason to keep you here." Luciano stuck out a leg at Allen's hip. 

Luciano pressed a deep kiss to Luci's lips before sliding down to Luciano's bare leg and kissed the top of it. 

"Of course, your Majesty."


End file.
